Dhreem Inc.
Where Dhreems Come True Dhreem Inc. was founded in 2016 by Walt Dhreem. The company currently employs 500,000 people, and has an estimated net worth of 1 trillion Kollars. Dhreem Inc. specializes in the highest quality products and materials, as well as being the main supplier of AR, VR, and cyberware. History: Dhreem Inc. was founded in 2016 by Walt Dhreem, after several various merges between a few fashion, cosmetic, and technological companies. By the collapse of the world governments, Dhreem Inc. was already prepared to act independently. The company was, and still is, self-sufficient. The company produces all of its own equipment, meaning that their guards and drones are of the highest quality possible. Their employees are often fittied with Dhreem luxury cyberware and equipment, keeping them a step ahead of their competitors. After the collapse of the world's governments, Dhreem maintained its position as one of the first megacorporations and continued to grow. Dhreem began creating arcologies to house its employees, building vehicles and other transportation vehicles, and started mass-production of its infamous security drones. The company's growth continued even further, upon its expansion into the AR and VR areas of technology. Dhreem produces the most AR and VR equipment of any other company, providing various levels of expense and quality. Details: Dhreem Inc is famous for its excellent quality, but is also rare to see on the streets due to their insane cost. Those unable to pay for these items but choose to purchase them anyway, are called Day Dhreemers, and often find themselves facing poverty or worse due to their purchases. Day Dhreemers are actively hunted by Dhreem Agents so that they may pay their debt off in one of a couple ways. Day Dhreemers may be forced to sell what belongings they have left in order to pay for their purchase. They may also be forced to work their debt off, or sell someone else into this slavery in their place. If none of these options work for the Day Dhreemer, the person's purchase is forcibly repossessed by the Dhreem Agent, even if it means killing the person in the process. Dhreem Inc. is also the primary supplier of Androids. Androids are humanoid robots with semi-sentience or full sentience, and are often made to emulate humans in every way. The best Dhreem Androids are often nearly indistinguishable from humans from an exterior view, or even psychological evaluation. Androids are bought for many reasons, but some organisations are against the production of such machines and actively seek to free and give them all sentience. The largest of these groups is the Proclaimers of the Emancipation. Dhreem Inc. is also well-known for its ongoing advertisement campaign, which centers itself around Dhreem customers bettering themselves and becoming Exceptional Humans. Exceptional Humans are found through a series of tests centered around a person's skill (in which they are exceptional). These Exceptional Humans are then given special privileges, and discounts across all megacorporations. However, they are rare and are often created at birth. This does not stop Dhreem from advertising that their products will make you an Exceptional Human. Dhreem has then taken the Exceptional Human advertisements and turned it into almost a cult of its own. Property: # The Grand Venetian Casino #